back to school
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: Brennan has a high school reunion and booth is comeing to when she runs into an old enemy what will happen? rated T for languge! R&R PLEASE!Chapter 4 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea of a story from a movie called Romey and Michelle's high school reunion and I don't know if this will be a one shot or if I will continue if I get at least 2 reviews that tell me they would like me to continue then I will! Also I've only really been following the show since the last couple of episodes of season 2 so sorry if some of my info on Brennan is off. PLEASE R&R!!

-------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk going over the mail that she hadn't checked in over a week when her partner special agent Seely Booth came to tell Brennan about their new case! Booth was so happy because a case means he gets to spend time with his favorite Forensic Anthropologist! When he walked in he noticed that she wasn't in the lab so he strolled to her office. Sure enough she was at her desk.

"Hey Bones! What'cha reading?" Booth asked

"Oh just some stupid high school reunion invitation. Do we have a case?" Brennan asked in return

"Yeah we do, but when is your reunion?" Booth questioned

"Um….next week….I'm not going to go though"

"Why not? Don't you want to see all your old friends and rub people's faces in your success?"

"I don't like to brag to other people and I have kept zero contact with any of my friends from high school…I can't ever keep contact I'm too busy solving murders or writing books"

"You should go" Booth said "I'll come with you!"

"What? Why would you want to come down to Connecticut with me to my old high school just to run into the people from my past?" Brennan asked

"Because it will be fun!" Booth answered

"But we have a case!" Brennan whined

"The squints can take care of this one plus don't you have like a year of vacation time saved up?" Booth asked teasingly

"I may have a month of vacation time but certainly not a year!" Brennan said annoyed

"It's an exaggeration Bones and I have at least two weeks of vacation time, so why don't you and I get on a plane to Connecticut and pop into your old high school for a nice visit?" Booth suggested

"Oh….alright but only because I'm really tired and I need to get away from my work!" Brennan informed Booth

"Temperance Brennan did I just here you say you want time off from work!?" Booth said teasingly with his mouth wide open.

----------------------------------------------------

_"Flight 723 from Washington now landing"._ The intercom said

"Well here we are!" Booth said

"Yup all that time trying to get out and I'm put back in" Brennan said in a smirky voice

"Geez Bones be happy you get a week away and with your favorite FBI agent!" Booth said raising his eyebrows in a sexy way that made Brennan laugh. But then Brennan turned off her smile and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking about something"

"Bones!" Booth said in a tone that shouted out tell me everything

"I was thinking about my Parents and Russ and how……." Brennan sounded like she was going to cry until she felt Booth's index finger touch the bottom of her chin and bring her eyes to interlock his.

"Bones…that's all over now you're here with me and we are going to have an awesome time!" Booth said

"Thank you Booth" Brennan said

"No problem" both Booth and Brennan were now leaning into each other and ready to cross that line…

_**BEEP!!!!**_

The honk from the cab startled both of them as they jumped

"Damn it!" Booth mumbled under his breath

-----------------------------------------

"Come on Bones were going to be late!" Booth yelled

"Hold on!" Brennan yelled from the bathroom "Why in the world did you choose this dress?" Brennan asked

"I didn't Angela did!" Booth shouted

"Ok you don't need to shout anymore I'm right here" Brennan said and Booth zipped around and his jaw dropped

"What?" Brennan asked "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah….yeah….you look…..you look perfect!" Booth said as he was taking her beauty in.

"Well we better get going then" Brennan said as they started to walk out of the hotel

------------------------------------------

They arrived at the high school in 30 minutes and saw big sign that said Huntington 10 year reunion!

"Wow this is a nice high school Bones" Booth said as he was getting out of the rented car.

"Yeah it's gotten a lot nicer in 10 years!" Brennan said

Brennan and Booth walked towards the door walked in see at least 300 hundred people standing around talking and laughing.

"So see anyone you remember Bones?" Booth asked

"Yeah tons of people!"

"Then go talk to them and see if they remember you!"

"No I think I'll just…" she was cut off by someone screaming

"TEMPERANCE!?" Brennan looked over to see a short skinny girl with a beautiful lavender dress on and blonde hair.

"Aggie?" Brennan asked

"Yeah oh my goodness I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Aggie asked

"Good how are you?"

"I'm getting married next mouth!" she said holding out a ring with a rock on it the size of Pittsburg

"Well congratulations!" Brennan said

"So are you married?" Aggie asked

"No not yet" Brennan said, Booth was surprised that she said yet he didn't think she ever wanted to get married!

"Who's this?" Aggie said pointing to Booth

"This is my partner special agent Seely Booth" Brennan introduced them

"Partner? Are you an agent too?" Aggie asked

"No I'm a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian in Washington" Brennan explained

"She's also a bestselling author" Booth added.

"Wow!" Aggie said "Well I have to go talk to some more people but I'll see you around bye"

"Bye" Brennan said

"See now you got to visit with an old friend!" Booth exclaimed

"Friend? She was the biggest backstabber in the whole school!" Brennan said

"Ok" Booth said "Is there anymore…" Booth was cut off by a voice coming from behind him.

"Well well well….what do you know its buck tooth Brennan" Brennan and Booth both turned around. "I see you got your braces removed and your glasses are gone"

"Christine" Brennan said

"Wow is this your husband?"

"No this is my partner special agent Seely Booth" Brennan said

"Oh so he the one you dedicated you book to. Wow that book was……well….the worst thing I ever read!" Christine said

Everyone was crowded around them and every eye was on Brennan. Brennan was about to cry but she turned around and ran out the door.

"Bones!" Booth shouted running after her "Bones!"

He ran out into the lobby to find her sitting down and sobbing

"Bones..." He said walked over to her and knelling in front of her and grabbing both of her hands in his "Bones"

"Just go away Booth I'm fine!" She snapped

"No you're not! Now what was that all about?" Booth asked tilting her head up to met eye to eye

"Ok so in middle school Christine and I were best friends but when we got into high school she was the queen and I was just a geek with buck teeth braces and funky glasses….and she always put me down and made me feel bad about….myself and my family!" Brennan said as the tears ran down her face

"Bones I'm sorry I didn't know" Booth said feeling guilty that he dragged her here

"It's not your fault" she said whipping her tears away "You just wanted to help"

"I think you need to go back in there and stand up for you self tell Christine that she's a cold hearted bitch and tell her that you're an awesome Forensic Anthropologist, a bestselling author and you have a man that loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you"

"What?" Brennan said looking up

"Temperance, I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way and that you may want a new partner but I………" Booth was cut off by Brennan pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. When they finally broke of Booth heard the words that he had been long to hear for so long

"I love you too Booth" Brennan said as she kissed him again.

-----------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later Booth and Brennan came walking in hand in hand heading straight towards Christine.

"Christine!" Brennan yelled letting go of Booths hand and stepping up to Christine's face

"Yes Temperance" Christine said

"I want to know what the hell your problem is! All you ever did to anyone was make people feel like dirt! Let me tell you this you were no better than anybody in high school and you're no better now! I am a damn good Forensic Anthropologist, a bestselling author, and I've got man that loves me and I love him!" Brennan said grabbing Booth's hand "Go get a life bitch!" Booth and Brennan walked out the door.

Booth and Brennan were walking towards the SUV to go to the hotel.

"I'm so proud of you Bones" Booth said "You finally stood up to her"

"Yeah I feel great!" she said as Booth pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Temperance" a voice said behind them Booth and Brennan both turned around surprised to see Christine standing there.

"What do you want now?" Brennan asked

"I wanted to say sorry and you were right, but the only reason I ever picked on you was because I was jealous and I never wanted us to stop being friends!" Christine explained

"Neither did I! But you were just so cruel!"

"I know, that's why I understand if you don't except my apology" Christine said

"Of course I do!" Brennan said running over to Christine and giving her a hug

"How long are you in town?" Christine asked

"All week. Why?"

"Maybe you, Booth, My husband and I can have lunch or dinner together sometime!"

"Yeah I'd like that!" Brennan said

The week went by so fast that it felt like they only had been there one day. Brennan and Christine were friends again but of course Angela is still her best friend. Booth and Brennan had been dating and going out on double dates with Christine and her husband. Then when they got home they went on double dates with Angela and Hodgins!

-------------------------------------------------------

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

"We are so proud to have the 15th Huntington reunion at the fabulous Jackson hotel!" A voice said from the front on a microphone. "Now even though it's only been 5 years since the last reunion some people have done lots like Maggie Lowland has designed a new line of clothing and Tina Fisher has gone to Africa 3 times to help the fight against AIDS, and Temperance Brennan…Whoops! I mean Temperance Booth has solved the biggest serial killer case in history, married her partner and is pregnant with their first child!" Booth looked at Brennan and smiled "Congratulations to all of you!" Everyone started to clap and then it died down to just the roar of everyone talking!

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Should I continue or not because I have so good ideas!


	2. 2 The pains of labor

A/N even though Booth and Brennan are married Brennan's name is Temperance Brennan Booth so I will still call her Brennan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2! The pains of labor

"Can you believe 5 years ago we finally got together?!" Booth asked Brennan as he was kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah it's been pretty amazing, first we started dating, and then three years later we got married, then two more years later were 2 weeks away from our first baby!" Brennan exclaimed, Booth was so excited about this, Parker would have a little brother sister and they would be a family.

Right after Booth and Brennan got married they both sold their apartments and bought a beautiful house with four bedrooms. One for Parker, One for them, One for the baby, and if they ever decide to have another baby the other room is open but for now it's just a playroom. The house had a beautiful backyard with a tree house that Booth and parker built together and a large patio to eat and hang out on for thoughs special occasions!

RIIIIINNNNNG! Booth's phone rang

"Booth" he answered "WHAT?! No of course she can't she two weeks to her due date! We can't go on a case now!!! No way I……" Booth was cut off by a loud moan from Brennan. "Temperance are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just my back!" Brennan replied

"As I was saying I don't go on cases without my part….." Booth was cut off again

"OWWW…"Brennan yelped "My water just broke!!!!"

"What you're not due for two weeks!" Booth yelled

"I can't stop it now Seely! What am I going to do I'm suppose to have the baby in Washington!" Brennan cried

"Its ok baby we'll get Angela and Hodgins a flight down here so we can tell them in person that they will be the godparents" Booth held her by the face to try to calm her down "then we'll have the baby here and it will a good story for him or her when their older ok?"

"Ok" Brennan agreed

"Now let's get to the hospital!" Booth said as he pulled out his phone and started to dial Hodgins and Angela

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ok I know this is a very short chapter but I don't have enough time to write more….bones comes on in 15 minutes but I will write more soon I promise!

P.s. do you want the baby to be a boy or girl??? Please tell me!


	3. unable to let go

A/N I haven't written in a long time!! Sorry but I've had loads of school stuff and huge writers block so here is the next chapter!!

------------------------------------------

"Booth" Booth answered his phone to Hodgins voice "…..yeah……..ok…..5th floor….room 49…yeah…about 8 hours ago, just hurry! Bye" Booth hung up the phone "hey honey, there pulling into the parking lot right now! Angela and Jack are going to be here, would like to tell them?" before Brennan could answer there was footsteps at the door.

"Tell us what?" Angela asked

"That your gonna be the godparents!" Brennan said calmly, after she had gotten an epidural she really was feeling better but it didn't help that much "oh my god!!" she screamed in pain Angela rushed to her left side and Booth was on her right

"You really want us to be the godparents?" Hodgins asked

"Yeah of course we do! You guys are our best friends so why wouldn't we want you to?" Booth answered. Just then the doctor walked in

"Hi I'm Dr. Penny, I'll be delivering your baby today, and I know you're not from here, so I know it's weird having a doctor that you've never meet deliver your baby, but trust me I know what I'm doing!" the doctor smiled "alright let's see how far along you are…..hmmmm….oh no…."

"Wha…what's wrong" Brennan asked looking at the doctor

"Well you're fully dilated but your baby seems to have the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck! I seems like your baby has been like this for a couple hours and the heart rate is slowly decreasing!" Brennan looked at Booth very scared "We will have to make an emergency C-section; I need everyone except the parents out please!"

"Bye Bren I know your baby will be just fine!" Angela said as she left the room with Hodgins.

---------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Brennan had curtain draped over her belly and Booth was still standing there at her side squeezing her hand and telling everything would be alright.

Brennan could hardly feel the any pain of the knife cutting her open thanks to the medicine so she had no clue what was going on until she heard he cry of her baby and she felt a little more relaxed. The nurse walked over to Booth and Brennan.

"I need to inform you that your baby was suffocating for hours so we are going to have to put a breathing tube in for about a week and during that week we will monitor your baby."

"So we have to stay here for another week?" Brennan asked

"I'm sorry to say but yes, you don't have to stay at the hospital, actually we would recommend that you leave so we have more rooms open but you can come back every day to see your baby for as long as you want!"

"What is it a boy or a girl?" Booth asked

"I'm happy to report" the nurse started as both Brennan and Booths eyes lit up "That it's a………………..

--------------------------------------------

A/N hahahahahahahaha you have to wait until my next chapter to find out the gender….I know what I'm going to make it but you can still change my answer…..all you have to do is click that button and say boy or girl!! And if you can give me name suggestions please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks

Lots of love

DarkVampireAngel 3


	4. lets talk names

A/N I know it's been a while but I've been really stressing so this is the chapter where Brennan and Booth find out what the gender of the baby is…..and thank you to all the people who reviewed and told me what they wanted the baby to be!

----------------------------------------------------

_"What is it a boy or a girl?" Booth asked_

_"I'm happy to report" the nurse started as both Brennan and Booths eyes lit up "That it's a……………….._

_----------------------------------------------------_

"………………healthy baby girl!" The nurse said smiling

"You here that honey, a healthy baby girl, I love you" said Booth said to Brennan kneeling down to her level while the doctors sewed her up

"I love you too" Brennan said with tears streaming down her face "I never thought I wanted children and now I'm a mommy to beautiful baby girl"

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked Brennan, as she handed her the small baby

"Hi there" Brennan said in a soft tone "You want to hold her Booth?" Brennan asked

"Of course I do!" Booth said taking the baby gently in his arms "She's beautiful Bones, Hi mini bones!" Brennan chuckled at Booth's new nickname for their daughter

"Well I think we should come up with a proper name for her, unless you want her to live in fear from other kids for her whole life!" Brennan joked

"Other kids! Oh my, what am I going to do when boys come into the picture?" Booth asked himself

"Don't worry that's a long ways away and I'll be right there with you" Brennan said smiling realizing that Angela and Hodgins were still waiting "Booth we still need to get Angela and….." Booth cut her off

"The nurse already talked to them and said when they get you back in a normal patient room, then they can come see you and the baby" Booth explained as he handed the baby over to the nurse so the doctor could take her. "So let's talk names" Booth said wondering why they hadn't already done that. "I was thinking something like Megan or Emily?"

"No…..there two common, I want to name her something different and fun but not too farfetched" Brennan explained

"Oooo kay, so what were thinking of?"

"Something like Elena or Juno, what do you think?" Brennan asked Booth

"I don't know. I like both of those names but we still have time!"

"Yeah and before we decide I want to see what Angela and Christine think of the two choices of names we came up with" Brennan said realizing that she never even called Christine, but she could do that later because right now she was happy with her husband and her new born baby girl and it just seemed like in the last five years, everything was coming into place!

-----------------------------------------------

A/N Ok every one I'm in a stump I can't decide between the two names

And yes I got the name Juno from that new movie, but I love that movie and I think that is an awesome name. As for the name Elena, I got that name from a book I'm reading called the Vampire Diaries! So please review and tell which name you want, and the next chapter will probably be the last but, I might do an epilogue!

Lots of love

DarkVampireAngel 3


	5. welcome home

A/N I haven't written in awhile. I know, I'm sorry but this is the last chapter

--

"Welcome home Elena Elizabeth Booth" Brennan said as she walked into her and Booths apartment door, it had been a long week. They all had to stay at the hospital just to make sure little Elena was safe and when they got the clear to go home they were so happy. The nursery was set up and you could tell that the plane ride had made Elena very tired so Booth and Brennan placed her in her crib and watch her little chest gently move up and down.

_**Fin**_

--

A/N short. I know please review!!


End file.
